


Worries that shouldn’t have been created

by pahahnope



Category: Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Happy Hogan is tired of these kids, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Parent Avengers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Sad, Tony Stark has had enough, Uncle Happy Hogan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahahnope/pseuds/pahahnope
Summary: It all started like every cliche movie, a normal sunny day, but the events that occurred after were twisted, sinister and wrong.Olivia Longwood the only kid in her neighbourhood who could battle with Peter Parker’s bad luck.





	1. Olivia Longwood

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way an easy going book, it will be hard hitting and triggering at times. I will try my best to respect the situation the characters go through.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
• Depression and anxiety  
• Disassociation  
• Suicide  
• Abuse
> 
> (I’m rewriting this because the way the story planned out made my skin crawl)

“Peter? Are you okay? Why are you so tired today?” Liv was sat next to Peter on the couch, Ned had just left because his mom texted him. Leaving Liv and Peter who was fast asleep. 

“May? Is Peter alright? He’s been really tired today which is weird because he’s usually bouncing off the walls.” Liv turned around to face May who was in the kitchen cooking god knows what. 

“He didn’t get much sleep last night, he said he was doing... what was it um a biology paper, took him a while.” Olivia sat back down on the couch with a grunt, they didn’t have a biology paper. She tried to divert her attention back onto the film. 

“I’m gonna go May, if that alright my dad’s going out tonight and I’ve got to make dinner for Ethan and Connor.” She didn’t really need to make dinner for her brothers they were perfectly capable of doing it themselves.

”That’s fine, it will be better than my cooking I’m sure. Give me a text when you get home. Bye Liv.” Olivia was like May’s daughter, she spent practically every day with Peter in their apartment, she always had since she was five.

Olivia’s apartment was no further than ten minutes away, but today everyone seemed to be getting in her way which made the walk feel much longer. She didn’t mind it because she got to take time looking at all the familiar places she had grew up with.

Like the street where she and Peter ‘ran away’ when they were seven, they weren’t allowed any chocolate after dinner and it clearly broke their little hearts. Or the small dingy park where they used to spend their afternoons getting shouted at by May or Ben for nearly breaking every brittle bone in their bodies.

Or the bench where Olivia and Ned sat when they found out that Ben died. They just sat waiting, knowing Peter would appear looking down at his feet with tears so clearly in his eyes.

Or the cafe where Peter and Ned dragged Olivia after her mom died because the girl just locked herself away too heartbroken to even think about how to speak. They all just sat and ate, a few conversations arose but quickly ended. 

Olivia loved her little neighbourhood, sometimes it seemed like she couldn’t breathe it was so cramped and so full of bad memories; but soon she realised that she couldn’t imagine herself anywhere else in the world.

Her phone bleeping shook her out of a trance ‘are you home yet?’ May was the mother Olivia lost, but she was also the much older sister she had always wanted.

’no, there’s so many people out today! Do they not have things to be doing, I mean seriously. I’m joking I’ll text you when I get back. Tell Peter I’m sorry for leaving, make sure he’s okay and gets sleep tonight. He’s my lab partner tomorrow can’t be having him making an explosion.’

’how are you still a blabber mouth when texting? I’ll tell him once he’s awake xx’ Olivia smiled and dug her phone back into her pocket, she was literally a minute from home, and she couldn’t wait to just to go bed. 

Her keys were practically thrown in the door, until she stopped turning the handle as she heard whimpers and muffled sobs. Slowly she took a step back and kept walking until she made it back onto the street. 

Reality must have been distorted because the first thing she heard was screaming then shouting then a gunshot then a window breaking. She kept walking. She just had to keep on walking. She looked down at her feet. Not a single muscle had moved. She kept staring at the window in the same spot. 

She didn’t hear the cliche distant sirens or worried people asking if she was okay, people seemed to act like it was normal. All she heard was silence. 

No longer could she just stand and stare, she knew what had happened it didn’t take a genius. She had to go back to her apartment even if it killed her. As she turned the handle nothing but shock and devastation filled her. 

“Dad? Are you okay? What’s going on?” It didn’t take long for Olivia to find the vacant expression on his face or the pill bottles and empty needles scattered on the floor along with beer cans and other alcoholic drinks. Her eyes took another scan of the room and abruptly shut.

She ran to the kitchen and just threw up everything that was in her. She felt a hand grab her hair, it shoved her head back so her head was nearly touching her neck. The ceiling and cupboards wouldn’t stand still neither would the figure stood over her. She closed her eyes again but just as she did the image came up again.

She threw up again this time on the man stood in front of her. He glared at her with fury in his eyes “You fucking bitch. Go sit with Connor.” She didn’t move, she couldn’t, she’d fall. “Move. Move. I said move!” A small whimper was let out as a hand struck her face. 

She tried to look strong for her little brother but tears filled her eyes. She couldn’t lie not to him, not to her innocent baby brother. “H-hey C-Connor.” He refused to look her way. 

“You’re alright, it’s gonna be alright bud.” He slowly shook his head drawing his eyes to his other brother again. 

”Hey stop, Connor stop, Look at me. Look.” She cupped his chin and turned his head to he was facing her. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, his nose was bleeding and clearly broken, his lips where trembling. And the amount of fear on his face should have never been displayed by a six year old.

”We’re gonna be okay I’ll get us out of here, you know too well if I’m good at anything it’s getting out of something. Just keep it together for me, can you do that?”

”H-he... he... killed... E-Ethan.” The six year old just burst into tears again, and crawled closer to Olivia. His whole body shook as he sobbed, he had been through more than majority of kids his age. He didn’t deserve anything else. 

“Shut him up will you, he won’t stop crying. He’s weak, I never raised a weak boy.”

”Because you killed his brother in front of his very eyes! He’s six for fucksake! He still cries when he accidentally steps on a snail.”

”Who do you think you are talking to. Everything I have done for you. You ungrateful brat.”

”You killed my brother! How on earth do you expect me to be thankful.”

He lowered himself so he was inches from Olivia’s face. “Speak like that again little girl and I’ll do it again.” He spat as he spoke so Olivia just closed her eyes and pretended it was all a dream.

She would wake up tomorrow morning to find Ethan making breakfast with a giggling Conner right beside him. She couldn’t have been further from the truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia used to wake up to the sounds of cars and people chatting or going about their busy day. But now she woke up to pain and a cracking sound inside her nose. “Who said you could sleep?” She kept her eyes shut wishing she could just stay asleep where everything was fine. “Open your fucking eyes.”

She didn’t. Until she heard footsteps go to the figure just beside her another crack and a sob. “Leave him alone please. Dad please. Do whatever you want to me just stop hurting him.” Connor looked over to her with a shocked expression that was hidden by blood and a swollen lip.

“Anything, huh?” He smirked as he looked at her up and down like she wasn’t his daughter. Like he hadn’t spent fifteen years of his life caring for her. Like he hadn’t loved her once in his life. Like she was nothing but a punch bag.

A small nod. Then a click. Then a bang. Then pain. Then tears.

“Let’s see how long you can last?” The man looked almost satisfied with this sadistic game he was playing. He smiled at the blood pouring out of his daughter’s leg. He laughed to himself. And left. Left two kids wondering what was going to happen next.

“When you get to school you tell that girl that I was worried sick about her last night when she didn’t respond to my texts.” Peter grabbed his bag and slung it around his shoulder grabbing a piece of toast for his journey.

“Yes May, I promise I’ll tell her. Okay, she probably just lost her phone you know how forgetful and clumsy she is.” May hummed in response as Peter opened the door and said goodbye. Something just didn’t sit right with the woman.

“Ned where’s Liv?” They stood by his locker where they met everyday before school. “I dunno maybe she’s late? What time did she leave yours yesterday?”

“Uh I was asleep but May said something like half five, six? So there’s no reason for her to be late and she’s not sick, she’s not answering her phone.”

“Hey calm down I’m sure that she’s fine.” Peter didn’t believe him but chose to drop the topic, he had known her for ten years and this was not ‘fine’ behaviour.

“Phone her again, if you really that worried.”

Her ringtone wrung through the apartment the upbeat tone contrasted the situation more than the person on the other end could have ever imagined. Her phone sat on the kitchen table and everyone in the room stares at it.

“Look who it is, little Peter Parker worried about his friend who didn’t show up to school.” He chucked the phone at Olivia with a smirk on his face. “Answer it don’t say anything suspicious.”

“H-hey Pete?”

“Oh my god! Liv are you okay? I’ve been trying to phone you all morning, May is worried sick something like you didn’t text her back. Why aren’t you at school?”

“Oh it’s a funny story I gave myself food poisoning last night, probably would’ve been better off having dinner at yours.” She could barely control her shaky voice, because right on the other side of the phone was her escape. Her way to make it out alive. But her dad was staring at her with piercing eyes.

“Do you want be to come round later? I could-”

“No! I meant no it’s fine everyone got food poising even my dad, everyone’s being sick you wouldn’t want to come round.”

“Oh okay if you’re sure? Um I’ll see you in a few days yeah?”

“Yeah I’ll see you then. Bye Peter.” She hung up unable to control the tears in her eyes for much longer. Everything hurt. It seemed surreal how okay she was yesterday, and today she felt like she was barely surviving.

She glanced down at her leg. She was going to die. If her dad didn’t actually kill her she was going to die of blood loss. Her brother was going to lose another sibling. Lose another family member. She couldn’t leave him just with their dad. She had to live.

But dammit did she just want to die.

Connors worried glance never left his lap, he twiddled his little hands in front of him. Olivia could see that he was never going to be the same happy excitable kid again. He had seen too much. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. Footsteps were slowly moving away from them and to the other side of the apartment. “A-are you... O-okay? L-Liv?” All she could do was nod. Her voice would shake she felt like it was a waste of energy to talk because she needed all the energy she could to stay alive. 

”That’s good.” The apartment was beginning to smell. Olivia’s older brothers body was barely ten foot from where they were forced to sit. It hadn’t even been there for a day. Neither siblings could look at the body. Memories of their stupidly kind brother would just flood back. So they just stared. 

They both knew there was no way out, their sketchy apartment block ignores gunshots and screams, it wouldn’t worry many. It’s not like they could get up and run if their dad left, they didn’t even have the energy t it all anymore. And it had only been one day. One day and countless punches, hits, tears, shouts. Surviving a week of this would be a struggle, two weeks was impossible.

“D-do you think we... might d-die.”

“No.” It was stern like Olivia was telling him that they weren’t allowed to die. But in truth it was a lie, she knew they were going to die, she couldn’t put emotion into the word because he might worry. She just wanted Connor to be okay. That’s all she wanted. 

“I’m tired.” 

“Go to sleep. I’ll wake you up if I hear him coming. Come here.” Connor shuffled over to her and slowly leant against her side as if he was too scared to break her. As soon as his eyes shut he was asleep, his breaths were steady. In that moment if she could just focus on his slow and steady breaths ,instead of the excruciating pain in her leg and how she felt like she might faint at any given moment, everything was fine.

It must have been just over an hour before Olivia heard footsteps, her own eyes had been slowly closing threatening to sleep. She tapped Connor who just grumbled “Con, you gotta wake up bud. He’s coming now.” The small whisper had a immediate reaction as the boy sat up and moved away, eyes wide like he had been awake the whole time.

Olivia smiles at him, he smiled back. Everything was okay. Connor was okay. “I’m hungry.” A raspy voice echoed from down the hall. Olivia laughed, the man who hadn’t fed or given them water and ate in front of them was now complaining. Before she knew it he was kneeling down in front of her, all his weight on her leg with a whole in it. She squeezed her eyes shut and refused to make a sound, but when he was punched in the face she couldn’t help but let out a sob.

”Don’t close you’re eyes, how many times Olivia. I want you to make me some food.” She nodded and lifted herself up. As she tried to stand she fell back down and threw up. The lack of water, food and movement made her mind go in every direction. “Get up.” Pain shot through her leg and she tried to stand, she just needed to make it to the kitchen. 

”Come on.” Her dad grabbed her shoulder and dragged her. “Eggs and bacon.” She nodded and made the meal as quick as possible so she could just sit down and stop feeling so faint and sick. She glanced up to Connor who watched her with worried eyes. She just nodded and smiled. She was okay. He was okay.

She made the food and gave it to the man. Tears forming in her eyes as she was made to limp back to her brother on her own. The smell of food only increased their hunger. Their dad sat in front of them eating as slowly as he could. But they both didn’t waste their glances on him. He didn’t deserve it.

Olivia’s phone wrung again from the kitchen table. “Go get it.” She learnt to obey her fathers wishes, she was crying as she reached the table, just the thought of having to walk back hurt. “I-it’s Peter again.”

“Answer it, just like before. No funny business.” She quickly accepted the call and held it to her ear.

“Hey I was just wondering- wait Liv are you okay? Why are you crying? What’s wrong? I’m coming round.”

”Woah Peter, it’s okay. I just threw up and you know I cry when I throw up-” she tried to adjust her stand but pain just shot through her leg, she let out a sob and a mumble.

”You tell me what’s wrong. I know you aren’t sick. Please Liv.”

”No Peter! Just leave it okay.” She hung up to see her dad laughing. She couldn’t walk back over there she felt like she would collapse. So she just sat on the floor in the kitchen with tears streaming down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A day later and Olivia knew that she was going to die. She tied some fabric around her leg when her dad shot it but it wasn’t doing much. She could barely breathe without pain stabbing her. She hadn't eaten or drunk in two days. Her face was barely visible from bruising. Her nose was broken so badly she had to breathe out of her mouth. But her lips were so swollen even that was difficult. Blood traced her face and hands. There was no point in surviving. She couldn’t come back from this.

She lied down tilted her head to the side. Her brother still sat up cross legged stares at her, tears streaming down his face but she couldn’t hear. He had a few bruises from before but Olivia took the rest. Every time Connor spoke up or closed his eyes without being allowed Olivia would shout at her dad and tell him to take it out on her. Last time he punched and kicked her in the stomach so much that she was winded and couldn’t breathe for a while. But she was okay. Connor was okay.

“Food water.” Olivia tried to sit up but it felt like her head split in half, she threw up nothing. Her father just scowled. She looked at the plate, it wasn’t even enough to feed one person. A quarter of a sandwich and a shot glass of water. Her dad walked away again. With all Olivia had left she shoved the plate to Connor. “E-...eat.” She interrupted herself coughing and Connor just held out the water for her. She shook her head.

“I’m not hungry liv... you have it.” She shook her head again. She could see Connor’s guilt as he ate it, it was finished in under five minutes. And Connor looked brighter than before, more alive.

The bell wrung and both kids went rigid. Their dad walked to the door and opened it. “H-hey Mr Longwood. Is Liv in there I have some work for her that needs to be done by Monday.” Olivia cried at Peters voice it was so normal and so okay she just wanted to tell him what was happening.

“She just got to sleep, she’s been throwing up all night. Nasty food poisoning. I’ll give it to her.” Peter handed him the papers but didn’t leave just stood by the door.

“Uh Mr Longwood? I though you had food poisoning too? You look fine.” Olivia wanted to scream at him and tell him to leave and get him as far away from her psycho dad as possible but he was stubborn.

“I recovered faster than them, I didn’t have much because I had already eaten.” She knew Peter knew that wasn’t how food poisoning worked. And she knew that would’ve made something click in his head. After all he wasn’t dumb.

Peter turned away from the door after it being shut in his face. It was all wrong. If the whole family were food poisoned then why was her dad fine. It smelt bad in there and Peter could tell that as soon as the door had opened just enough so Peter could see Mr Longwood but not the apartment. He heard muffled sobs. He was pretty sure he saw blood on the mans hands and shirt. All the blinds were closed. It was all so wrong. He heard two racing heartbeats that must have been just behind the door.

Peter knew he had to do something, anything. But he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t just burst in there as Spider-Man because then they’d know. But also he couldn’t just walk in there as Peter because god knows what he would walk into.

He pulled out his phone and wrung Olivia’s number it took a while for her to pick up. “I’m not on speaker am I?”   
  


“N-... N-no.”

”Okay you are gonna hum if the answer to the question is yes. If you don’t hum I’ll take it as a no. When we’ve finished just tell me to shut up or something I dunno. Okay?”

Hum.

”Are you okay?”

Silence.

”Thought so. Do you need help?”

Hum.

”Are you Ethan or Connor hurt?”

Sob. Hum.

”Is it your dad?”

Hum.

”Will I be able to deal with it myself?”

Silence.

”Will someone need medical help?”

Hum.

”Will you last till tomorrow?” 

“M-... maybe.”

”Will you make it to Sunday?”

Silence. Sob.

”Okay, it’s gonna be okay Liv. I promise. I’ll get help. Now have a go at me or something. See you soon.”

Peter slowed down his breathing. He started pacing his room. He had to get someone else involved, and that was one thing that he really didn’t need. He found Olivia’s situation pretty easy to read, her father gave it all away just by the way he opened the door. 

Who to call?

”What is it kid? It’s nearly midnight.”

”It’s 6pm, Mr Stark.” 

“Oh okay, What’s up?” 

“Well, you know I was telling you about my friend that got food poisoning.”

”Yes a fifteen minute story about a very common occurrence, I remember that well.”

”So she doesn’t have food poisoning and I think her dad is uh hurting her. And her brothers.”

”Are you jumping to conclusions again Peter? How on earth can you assume that.”

”Well, I went round there today and the dad had blood on his hands and shirt, I heard fast heartbeats behind the door and silent sobs. The apartment smelt really bad and the blinds were closed at 4pm. Then I phoned Liv and she’s hurt and doesn’t know if she can make it to tomorrow. So that is how I have ‘jumped to my conclusions’.” Peter spoke the last sentence sarcastically. The man on the other side of the phone was clearly shocked both by Peters sarcasm and the story. 

“What do you want from me?”

”I can’t go alone, they need medical help. I don’t know Mr Stark I just need help. P-please.” Peter just broke down to sobs finally processing the situation his best friend was in. How helpless she was. 

“Hey, it’s alright kid I’ll be round in a bit just settle until then.” Peter laughed at the settle part. Because how on Earth was he meant to settle when he could be doing something to help rather than just sitting on his bed crying.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on his door the door slowly opened, leaving a worried Tony looking at Peter’s terrified eyes “Hey Pete.”

”We need to go now.”

”Woah no we don’t.”

”Yes we do! I don’t know if you misheard me earlier but my best friend, might die and you don’t want to save her. I’ve known her for ten years, she helped me through everything; I’m not just going to sit here and wait for you to get your act together!” Peter was shoving past Tony to get his suit. Tony just stared. 

“Have you even thought about this? Have you thought about how you’re gonna get her and her brothers out. What if we go in there and one of them gets even more hurt? Huh. Don’t even say I don’t want to help. Because I do. I just want it to be successful.”

Peter looks almost defeated as he sat down, throwing his suit on the floor. He didn’t look at Tony, clearly still angry at him. “Do you think we need anyone else?” Peter just shrugged in response. “What’s the quickest way to get there?” Another shrug. 

“Now is not the time for grumpy teenage Peter to make an appearance for the first time. You can’t shout at me for not helping one minute and then refuse to help the next.”

“They will probably need quick transport out to medical care. Flying would be the quickest. It’s a seven minute walk from here. Two minute drive max.”

“Okay, how about this? We get the team in the quinjet, Natasha keeps it in the air because I doubt there will be anywhere to land. That means we definitely have enough people, we can put some medical on the quinjet but we can get to the compound much faster.”

Peter gave a small nod, he didn’t want to do this, but he had to. He didn’t at any point want to have to save his best friends life but here he was and he wasn’t ready. “c’mon kid let’s go, get your suit on they’ll be here in ten minutes.” Peter just held his head in his hands not moving, he couldn’t do this. 

“Peter, it’s gonna be alright. If you don’t think you’re up for it that’s fine we can take it.” Peter just shook his head because he didn’t have a choice this was something that he had to do. 

The suit was on and he was sat in the quinjet for the first time. He should have been excited but he felt sick. 


	4. Chapter 4

The door opened and all people heard was two gunshots. Peter scanned the room and just dropped to the floor, he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think anymore. Hell he didn’t expect it to be this bad. He just sobbed. Listening to the people in comm but not really processing any of it.

“Rhodey take the girl back to the quinjet and take everyone else. We’ll find our way back.” Peter felt a warm figure to the side of him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders pulling Peter closer. “It’s okay kid. I’m sorry.” Peter tried to stop sobbing he really did but it just didn’t work.

All he could think about was how he could’ve helped sooner, how he knew something was wrong but didn’t act on it. “It’s all my fault Mr Stark.”

“No. No it’s not.”

“It is! She was round my house the same night, I fell asleep so she went home. Maybe if I didn’t fall asleep none of this would’ve happened. I knew something was up, but I didn’t try... I didn’t try to help.” More choked sobs escaped his mouth. He didn’t even try to speak, he couldn’t.

“Happy’s here kid. I’ll take you back to the compound tonight, I’m sure Aunt May won’t mind.”

“I want to go home.”

“Peter I’d feel safer if you were at the compound with me.”

“I don’t care how safe you feel! I want to go home! I want to see May! I want her to tell me that its all gonna be okay! I want to watch a movie on our cheap couch! I don’t want to go to the compound!” Peter shoved himself out of Tony’s grip and just ran back home, not stopping for thought.

Tony stayed stood by Happy’s car for a minute thinking how on Earth he was going to deal with all of this. Tony watched Peter until he took a sharp right turn and vanished. He ran a hand down his face and let out a sigh, he took a seat in the car and quietly said “Take me to the kid’s house.”

It was about a five minute drive, Peter probably got there in less time but the traffic was not on their side. “Can you wait here? I’ll need a lift back.” A subtle sigh and nod from Happy sent Tony on his way. 

As he got to the door all he could hear was smashing and banging. He had never seen the kid with major grief but he did not think this was how he would’ve dealt with it. He presumed that he would close himself off rather than throw everything and shout. 

Even Tony’s knock sounded sorry and worried, it was slow and as quiet as it could be. The door revealed a clearly disheveled May. “Thank god, what happened to him? He came in and just went there was no calming him down. It’s like he was with Ben.”

“His friend, Olivia.”

”Oh god. Is she okay? She is such a sweet girl, so caring about anyone no matter what. I was worried sick about her.”

“Well. Peter phoned me and said that he went round and something was off and he needed help. But uh...um. I’m sorry May, I can’t.” Tony felt like a kid having to deal with extreme emotions for the first time. He didn't want to recall what he just saw he couldn’t. “Can I just talk to Peter?” 

May nodded and let Tony in, he knew where to go so she went to busy herself. He couldn’t probably deal with Peter better than her. 

“Hey kid, it’s me. Can I come in?” All he got in reply was a grunt that sounded like a no. Then another smash. “Peter you gotta calm down. I won’t come in if you don’t want me to that’s fine, just let me talk to you.”

The door flung open revealing Peter stood there with puffy red eyes and blood on his knuckles. “I don’t want to talk to you. I don’t know what you don’t understand, I didn’t want to go back to the compound with you. Why would you follow me here? Huh?”

“I never said you had to talk to me, I want to talk to you. All you have to do is listen. And as to why I followed you here. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself, okay?”

”Leave me alone. I don’t want to listen. I want to sit in my room in silence.” Peter went to slam the door but Tony just put his body in the way. He sighed as Peter kicked the wall. 

“Right kid, I felt bad for you yeah, I feel bad for you let’s get that established yes. I completely understand that this is heartbreaking for you. But god kid you are gonna have to get it together. I know right now it seems like everything is terrible, but it’s not. You gotta stop beating yourself up because in no way was this your fault, you didn’t tell that sadistic man to harm his own children. You did good, and you’ll realise that soon. But meanwhile let’s dial down the anger a bit, I think poor May is gonna pass out. Can you do that for me?” 

Peter replied with a glare. Which was met with a worried glance from Tony “I don’t need your sympathy, Mr Stark.” It completely tore Tony up inside how the happy energetic kid could become polar opposite in a day. “Kid please come to the compound.”

“No.” 

“Okay, I’ll phone you in the morning. Text me if you need anything. See you tomorrow kid.” Peter slammed his door as Tony walked out of it, he knew he was being stupid and overreacting but he couldn’t stop, he should’ve known something was wrong sooner. He could’ve saved them sooner.

“He’s really bad, huh? Okay thank you Tony. Yep see you tomorrow.” After Tony had said his goodbyes, May was knocking on Peter’s door. Peter hummed in response but it was more of a cry, more of a whimper. He was sat in a small corner of his room, his knees to his head, just sobbing. 

“Oh Peter.” Slowly May walked over to him and knelt in front of him. “Do you want to come and watch a film with me?” A small nod. “Come on then, you can pick. Not Star Wars I cant watch another one.” May put her arm around Peters shoulder guiding him up. He practically fell into her and stumbled as he walked. He collapsed onto the sofa and May threw the remote and a blanket at him before retreating to the kitchen. “Are you hungry? We have... nothing. Oh a carrot! Peter would you like a carrot?” 

Peter didn’t laugh but a small smile appeared on his lips. He spoke quietly “no, I think we have some ice cream in the bottom draw.” After a few minutes of May rummaging around Peter had a tub of ice cream in his hands and a cup of water. It wasn’t much but it was exactly what he wanted.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Peter just shook his head, earning a nod from May. That’s why he wanted to stay home, May always knew exactly what to do, whether he was hyper and energetic or whether he felt like the world hated him. She always did the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that being in a separated family is hard, I know that it’s heartbreaking. But how about when your family stays together, acting happy? When as you grow up you realise your parents aren’t in love and haven’t been since you’ve been around? When they tell you about their arguments now because ‘you’re older’ and ‘you understand’ or ‘you don’t get upset’ because hell it’s difficult to believe you have made the two most important people in you life own lives hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Help.

To be completely honest when Peter was getting ready to go to bed he knew it was a waste of time, he was not sleeping. There was no chance that his body would allow him to. Not after he wasted all that time when he could’ve helped just sat around thinking it was all okay.

He gave himself an hour and if he didn’t fall asleep by then he’d have to go to plan B.

The hour came and went fast, he didn’t bother changing out of his pyjamas just threw a pair of shoes on and grabbed a hoodie. The air was cold. It hit him in every direction punishing or mocking him, he didn’t know but he knew for sure the subtle wind hated him.

The walked seemed almost effortless, like he was floating and his mind could just take over. He zoned out after twenty minutes, in the end it’s easier to distance yourself than become close to people Peter knew that better than most.

Tony hadn’t even thought about sleep yet, doubting that he’d get any for the next three consecutive days. He had no idea why he felt so responsible over a kid he hadn’t even met before, but deep down he knew it was because of Peter. He had to do this for Peter.

“Sir, Peter has just entered the building and seems to be in mild distress would you like me to inform him that you will be on your way.”

“No Fri it’s fine.”

Mild distress was barely something to explain the broken boy in front of him. Peter looked more like a shell of a person than the usual hyper kid he normally is. Blood is all over his knuckles and his face is scratched probably from shards of glass.   
  


It was strange for Tony to witness, because whenever Peter got angry or sad he used to go out in the suit and as he said ‘helped it better.’ But now it looked like he couldn’t even physically think about being spiderman.   
  


They were both clearly too afraid to speak, the tension of their last ‘conversation’ prevalent in both of their minds. Tony needed to speak to Peter needed to tell him about what happened how fucked up this whole situation was, but he couldn’t. The words were stuck, and as cowardly as ever he stayed silent; waited for the kid to speak.   
  


“C-can I see... Liv?” The fifteen year old stood in front of him became five so lost and confused, not understanding what on Earth he was meant to do next. Tony moved his head in the direction of the medbay. No more words.

It was hard to find words that fit the situation, much easier to speak with looks. A glance of ‘I’m sorry kid this isn’t your fault stop blaming yourself’ is replied to with a look of ‘how on earth can I not blame myself.’

A glass door opened and shut right in Tony’s face. There was a window he could see but that just made it all worse, he didn’t want to see. He didn’t want this to be real anymore. 

“I’m so sorry Liv, I know I should have been a better friend. You probably hoped that I’d save you, but I’m a shitty person. I’m a fucking let down. I go on about all this ‘I’m saving the small guys, I’m helping others’ but I can’t save the people who mean most to be. Fucking stupid aren’t I?” 

Tony just watched at Peter broke down, he needed to move, to go and hold onto him tell him that it’s all going to be okay. But again something stopped him. It was like a barrier that he was too scared to get so involved, too scared that he’d make it worse. So he just watched as Peter sunk to the floor sobbing with his legs to his chest. Tony watched as Peter realised his world would never be the same again. 

Tony got a call, silently thanking the obnoxious ringing in his pocket. “Hello? Speaking?”

“It’s May, do you have Peter, it’s just that we watched a film earlier and he said he was going to bed but I couldn’t sleep so I went to check up on him and he’s not there, his rooms a mess everything is thrown everywhere his phone is on the floor in a million pieces, please tell me he’s there.”

“Yeah he’s here.” Tony tried to stay calm pushing the thoughts of what Peter had been doing to the back of his mind. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call you or text you earlier I though he would’ve told you.”

“Thank god, I don’t know what I’d do if he was just roaming the streets by himself, and it’s fine you weren’t to know. Do you want me to come and pick him up so you can get to sleep?”

“No it’s alright, don’t think sleep is going to happen around here for a while, anyway I think he wants to stay with Olivia.”

“Thank you so much Tony I’ll come and pick him up tomorrow.” The line disconnected and Tony sort of laughed, they were treating him like a child with no independence. But then he looked into the room again and he reminded himself that Peter was still a child, 15 years old, he had seen too much. 

He was a kid. He didn’t deserve to have his parents, his uncle and nearly his best friend die. He was too happy and bubbly to have ever faced things like that. But Tony reminded himself that this was real life and life took a hit on the best people. And Peter was one of the best. 

Slowly he opened the door, Peter didn’t even look at him, his face still buried in his knees. “Hey kid-” Peter jumped up and just threw his arms around Tony, resting his head on the older mans shoulders. He was clearly still sobbing and Tony could feel it through his shirt but he didn’t care. “I’m so sorry.” All he got in reply was a head shake.

Meaning that it wasn’t enough to just be sorry. Meaning Peter was thinking of the future and had no idea how this was going to work out. Meaning Peter had too many questions, that he couldn’t form into words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown check dudududududu.   
Anyway the UK is on lockdown from tonight and that doesn’t bode well with ADHD. Ahah I’m either gonna be uncontrollably hyper for 3 weeks or in a slump when I feel worthless. Let’s see! Isn’t this a fun game, take your bets xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I can’t sleep, so I will be writing this so if it’s shit bare with me. I can’t stop thinking about death, it scares me so much.

It took Peter approximately 32 minutes to speak properly, Tony just waited it out and joined Peter on the floor where they both just stared at the room in front of them. Tony knew he needed to wait for Peter to speak, he needed to say what he wanted without Tony butting in.

“I-I...Is she...going to... die?” Tony could barely hear the raspy voice of Peter over the beeps of the machine keeping his best friend alive.

“No.” It was more of a promise than an answer, more of a - I’m not going to let her die, I’ll do all I can to keep her alive. But they both knew there was a possibly she wouldn’t see another day. The blood loss would’ve killed her in just another half hour but also the malnourishment and clear emotional drain. 

Peter seemed content with the answer and relaxed slightly. Tony couldn’t imagine the pain he was feeling, couldn’t imagine how useless he felt. Tony kept telling himself he didn’t understand but he did, he was the reason Rhodey lost his leg. He understood everything. 

“Are you gonna go to bed?” Peter just shrugged his shoulders, he wanted to go to bed he really really did; but he just didn’t know if he could. He tried earlier and look where that got him. 

“I think you need to sleep.” Peter just shook his head, he couldn’t sleep. Even the thought of sleeping scared him. He just wanted Liv to wake up. He felt Tony pull him closer and guide his head to the older mans shoulders. He was so tired. So so tired.

The next thing he saw was Olivia dying the floor of her kitchen, she was clinging onto her dead brothers. Like they were going to wake up if she clung them tighter. Peter walked in the room for the girl with every ounce of life left in her to start shouting. “You could’ve saved us. It’s stupid because you pretend to be a hero but you’re not. You can’t even save your best friend.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care anymore Peter. You’re apologies ware thin over time. Have you ever realised that you’re the problem. I doubt that it’s chance that so many people you love died.” Peter couldn’t do anything but cry and stare, he felt useless like he needed to help. But he couldn’t he was frozen.

“That’s right Peter, just watch me die. You’re pathetic.” Olivia started crying clearly realising she was going to die and that no-one could save her. She struggled, seeming like she was trying to live. But she couldn’t. In the end her breaths stopped and her eyes glazed over. 

“Liv! No! Liv! Please no! I’m sorry! Liv! I can’t do this without you! Please.” Someone was dragging him away, shaking his shoulders but he couldn’t leave. He could get her back. He knew that he could. 

“Peter, kid, open your eyes.”

He couldn’t, he couldn’t face the dead bodies of Liv and her brothers. It felt like someone had just dropped bricks on his chest, he couldn’t breathe. He was trying but the more he tried, the more bricks were being added. 

“Help me. Please help.”

“I’m trying kid, just open your eyes and look at me.” He couldn’t see Mr Stark anywhere, it was just the grubby little apartment filling up with bricks, he was going to be buried alive. There was no way out. This was the end.

“Help! I’m can’t move. Can’t breathe.” 

“This is going to hurt okay.” It already hurt everything already hurt, he was just so so tired he felt like giving up, like it would be easier to let the bricks pile up on him. He felt a sting of pain on his cheek. Great. Now there were bricks trying to knock him out. Peter tried to look at Olivia again, maybe she was still alive. But she was covered by bricks. 

“I can’t do this!” 

“Peter you’re going to have to listen to me. Okay.” Why was Mr Stark here? Now he was going to get hit by the bricks now he was going to die all because of Peter. Maybe Olivia was right. 

“You’re going to open you’re eyes. You have to. It’s an order. Trust me it’s not as bad as you think.” Peter started coughing, the bricks made an impact, maybe it was easier just not to breathe anymore? 

“Open you’re eyes Peter please.” 

The desperation in Tony’s voice made him respond. And when he did open his eyes he just burst into tears. He couldn’t breathe. But the bricks were gone. Why couldn’t he breathe? What was wrong with him? 

“It’s okay Peter breathe. Take a deep breath.”

“I-I c-can’t.”

“Yes you can. Okay can you think of two element that begin with C?”

“C-copper Uh and Uh C-chlorine.”

“Well done, okay now um biology, what’s mRNA?”

“m-messenger RNA, p-protein synthesis.”

“You’re such a nerd kid. You know that. Any better.” Peter could still feel the bricks on his lungs, but there was less there. A lot less. Every time Mr Stark spoke a few bricks would leave. 

“Scared me for a minute there, thought you were gonna be in dreamland forever.” Tony laughed to himself. That was nice, he liked hearing him laugh. It made everything better.

Soon there was no bricks left on Peter. He could breathe again. “I don’t want to go to sleep.”

“I know. But you need to. I’m not giving you back to May as a killer zombie. We all know you get angry when you’re tired.” 

“I’m scared.”

“I know, but I’ll be right here. I promise. And if it happens again then no big deal. Okay. I get nightmares too, use to get them every night. It’s okay to be scared.” 

Peter just got even closer to Tony which didn’t seem possible. He didn’t want him to leave. He couldn’t leave. So if he held onto him he couldn’t leave.

And that’s where they spent the rest of the night. On the floor of a hospital room, the beeps of the machine comforted them. Peter could tell that Tony wasn’t going to sleep, especially with a teenager huddled next to him clinging on to him like if he let go he would die. 

It was strange really Peter could never imagine himself close to a father figure again, he promised himself that he wouldn’t. It was bad luck. But he couldn’t help it something about the way Tony was made Peter feel okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also started writing this last night. After I had a really really bad panic attack, so yeah. There.


End file.
